


Пять раз, когда Джей Ди ничего не понял (и один, когда до него дошло)

by superfluous_man



Category: Scrubs (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfluous_man/pseuds/superfluous_man
Summary: Интерна зовут Джон Майкл Дориан, хотя все его знают как Джей Ди, и Уборщику кажется, что он идиот. Иначе понял бы, что Уборщик пытается флиртовать с ним на протяжении последних пары месяцев. С каждым днем Уборщику не остается ничего, кроме как вести себя грубее и грубее, чтобы привлечь его внимание.





	Пять раз, когда Джей Ди ничего не понял (и один, когда до него дошло)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five times J.D. didn't understand (and the one time he finally did)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285041) by [sebviathan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebviathan/pseuds/sebviathan). 



> Перевод также опубликован на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6334950/16209712) и на [фанфикс.ми](http://fanfics.me/fic114004).

1.

Боковым зрением Уборщик замечает медный проблеск. Он молча напрягает шестое чувство и стремительно переводит взгляд, чтобы поймать им источник сияния. Пенни падает на пол и приземляется так ловко, что катится еще один фут по полу и попадает прямо в пустое пространство под раздвижной дверью. На секунду Уборщик задумывается: «А что, если пенни разумны и сами выбирают, куда им катиться?» — но перед тем, как он окончательно замкнется на этой идее, Уборщик поднимает взгляд и видит виновника происшествия. 

Он один из самых смазливых мужчин, которых Уборщик когда-либо встречал. Женственные черты, но ужасно выступающее адамово яблоко. И дурацкая прическа — Уборщику почему-то хочется схватить его за волосы и с силой выдернуть клок. («Хватит думать о насилии, не надо».)

Новый интерн (сегодня первый день у интернов, а этого парня Уборщик никогда не видел) колеблется на своем пути, а его взгляд тоже отслеживает траекторию падения монеты, но ненадолго — тот только замечает, как странно та застревает в двери, а потом шагает в дверной проем.

Он мельком бесстрастно ловит взгляд Уборщика, а затем продолжает идти. На мгновение того вдруг наполняет иррациональная злость от того, что интерн не уделил ему никакого внимания.

На следующий день кто-то из санитаров говорит ему о том, что сломалась раздвижная дверь, и — кто бы и мог подумать? — та самая, куда закатилось пенни.

Он верит, что сама судьба приводит того самого интерна к двери, пока он пытается достать пенни — Уборщик ловит взглядом его отражение в стеклянной поверхности. Тот просто стоит позади, и Уборщик, резко повернувшись, случайно пугает его до чертиков.

— Не-не, я так, просто жду кое-кого. — Господи, да у него даже голос милый.

Уборщик кивает, а потом ему в голову приходит одна идея.

— Дверь сломалась — каждый пятый раз не открывается.

Как он и ожидал, интерн достаточно умный, чтобы понять, что это его вина, и в его глазах на мгновение мелькает страх — наверняка из-за пугающего поведения Уборщика.

— Может, там пенни застряло?

Замечательно, он уже на пути к признанию своей вины, а потом Уборщик его простит, скажет, что это все пустяки, и они смогут стать друзьями. А может, и (он надеется) больше, чем друзьями.

— Почему именно пенни?

— Ну не знаю…

— Ты туда пенни засунул?

— Не-не, я просто пытался беседу поддержать…

— Если я там найду пенни, — начинает Уборщик, подтверждая свою точку зрения тычком отвертки в подбородок интерна, — я тебя урою. Серьезно.

Он сглатывает, а затем припускается бежать от него. Уборщик решает дать ему неделю на признание, будучи странно уверенным, что тот точно признается. Что нужно Уборщику — так это чуточку внимания, а еще он всегда добивается того, чего хочет, так что…

Дни проходят, Уборщику удается достать пенни, и он целенаправленно старается оказаться с интерном в одном месте, чтобы тот заметил его, возможно, собрался с духом, подошел и сказал: «Извини, это я уронил пенни под дверь». Или хоть что-то.

Но Уборщик ошибся на его счет, и интерн не подходит, даже когда он показывает ему пенни. Тот просто пугается и начинает избегать Уборщика.

Почему он просто не может извиниться?

Ладно. Тогда Уборщик пойдет другим путем, чтобы заполучить его внимание.

 

2.

Интерна зовут Джон Майкл Дориан, хотя все его знают как Джей Ди, и Уборщику кажется, что он идиот. Иначе понял бы, что Уборщик пытается флиртовать с ним на протяжении последних пары месяцев. С каждым днем Уборщику не остается ничего, кроме как вести себя грубее и грубее, чтобы привлечь его внимание.

— Почему бы не пригласить его куда-нибудь? — предлагает один из его (он никогда не интересовался его именем) безымянных собутыльников. — Типа в кино или на какую-нибудь спортивную игру.

«А в этом что-то есть», — думает Уборщик, тогда до интерна точно дойдет. Он будет доставать его, как обычно, а потом пригласит на баскетбол — его намерения прояснятся, а Джей Ди начнет ассоциировать его розыгрыши с этими намерениями. Как говорится, двух зайцев одним выстрелом.

Но недалекий интерн отвергает его еще до того, как он вытащит билеты, и снова у него нет выбора. Похоже, придется продать лишний билет и пойти одному.

Джей Ди наверняка просто не думает о нем слишком много, потому что он обслуга. Конечно, не думает — с чего бы он стал? Он доктор, а они все такие. И поэтому Уборщику нужно стараться еще сильнее.

— Я не могу понять, я уже сделал все, что мог, — говорит он, кажется, в тысячный раз, но уже не за барной стойкой, а в кафе. Он подсел к незнакомцу и завел разговор о Джей Ди.

Незнакомец выглядит каким-то дерганым, хотя теперь уже он слишком увлекся историей Уборщика, чтобы сказать ему, чтобы тот отвалил. Ну, и еще он слишком напуган его ростом.

— А ты не пробовал просто… быть милым? — предлагает он.

Уборщик хмурится, и от этого становится еще страшнее:

— Ну и что из этого хорошего выйдет? Я трачу на него в два, нет, скорее, в три, в четыре раза больше времени, чем кто-либо в больнице. Пока что. А он отвергает все мои ухаживания.

Он достает фляжку и выливает остатки чего-то (он не помнит, чего именно, но жидкость бесцветная) в свой кофе. Незнакомец выглядит слегка шокированным, но, очевидно, боится что-то сказать против.

— Ну, — наконец выдает незнакомец под тяжелым взглядом Уборщика, ожидающего ответа, — хм. Без обид, но я думаю, что у тебя немножко… детсадовский подход? В смысле… Ну правда. Без обид. Но это как-то бредово думать, что он не будет негативно реагировать на твою травлю, учитывая то, что вы два взрослых мужика. Перестань быть таким грубым и просто скажи ему все, как есть. Это точно привлечет его внимание.

Уборщик на мгновение поднимает брови, обдумывая слова собеседника, а потом хмурится в замешательстве. А потом еще сильнее из-за разочарования: 

— Нет, это идиотизм. Ты идиот.

Он допивает залпом свой алкогольный кофе и встает, чтобы уйти. Затем останавливается, грозно смотрит на незнакомца и со злости опрокидывает его чашку. Чтобы он еще раз заставил кого-то дать ему совет!

Огромная часть Уборщика продолжает верить в то, что Джей Ди просто такой же, как и все доктора — заносчивый, слишком хороший для тупого уборщика. И он ненавидит себя еще больше за то, что пытается привлечь внимание доктора, когда он всех их так ненавидит. Единственное, что добавляет ему решимости, так это то, как чутко отзывается интерн на все его козни, даже если они ему совсем не по нраву. И он все еще так наивен, так мил, и почему-то все время мысли Уборщика только о нем…

Может, этот парень был прав, и Уборщику нужно быть прямолинейнее. Джей Ди кажется немного социально неадаптированным, так что, возможно, с ним нужно быть решительнее.

И тогда на рождественской неделе Уборщик вызывается развесить украшения по клинике. Он стратегически вешает омелу везде, где может пройти Джей Ди, планируя поймать его под одной из них.

Всю неделю Уборщик пытается подловить интерна, но никак не удается поймать подходящий момент: то слишком много народу, то свет падает как-то не так, то Джей Ди даже не замечает омелы, и Уборщику приходится снова ему грубить, чтобы тот ничего не заподозрил. Он не может это сделать вот так — все должно быть идеальным. Как в кино.

Наконец подходящий момент наступает. Ну, Уборщик сам подстраивает подходящий момент. Он заканчивает свою смену в пустом холле, когда Джей Ди возвращается в больницу за «забытой» курткой (Уборщик ее украл) и поскальзывается на так кстати разлитой луже воды.

Уборщик делает вид, что только заметил его и шагает к Джей Ди, протягивая ручку швабры, дабы тот мог схватиться и подтянуться. Тот выглядит довольно удивленным неожиданно проявленной доброте, но хватается за ручку.

— Ты хоть когда-нибудь выставляешь таблички про мокрый пол? — задыхаясь, спрашивает Джей Ди, никак не в состоянии прийти в себя после столкновения спиной с твердой плиткой.

— Когда в настроении делать свою работу. Нечасто, — ухмыляется Уборщик. А затем, стараясь успеть до того, как интерн двинется в сторону выхода, он буднично смотрит наверх, задерживается взглядом на омеле ровно столько, сколько нужно, чтобы это было заметно, но не слишком по-идиотски, и ждет, пока Джей Ди неминуемо последует взглядом за ним. Тот поднимает глаза, и за его голубой радужкой мелькает блеск узнавания, и это очевидно — он заметил.

Уборщик поджимает губы, и, хотя Джей Ди кажется немножко напуганным, не останавливается, и быстро сокращает расстояние в пять дюймов между ними. Он притягивает Джей Ди за подбородок и уверенно, крепко целует в губы, так, как планировал и мысленно репетировал много раз. Прямолинейнее некуда.

Все оказывается лучше, чем он себе представлял, хотя Джей Ди и начинает отвечать только через пару секунд: он слегка открывает рот и углубляет поцелуй, и его дыхание такое теплое на губах Уборщика, что уверенность последнего начинает расти в экспоненциальных масштабах. Уборщик тянется к нему одной рукой, но его пальцы лишь слегка касаются щеки Джей Ди на каких-то полсекунды, и тот отшатывается назад.

— Что ты делаешь? — спрашивает он не захмелевшим от поцелуев шепотом, как в кино, а, скорее, дергано, и испуганно, и требовательно. Как в других фильмах.

И в этот момент Уборщик может только пялиться не него с ничего не выражающим лицом. Он поднимает палец и показывает на омелу:

— Традиция.

Джей Ди, неестественно застыв, на мгновение пялится на него в ответ, а потом, весь ссутулившись, слегка качает головой. И уходит за своей курткой.

Уборщик остается на месте, даже не повернувшись в его сторону, чувствуя, как его наполняет грусть все сильнее с каждой секундой.

Поцелуй был даже без языка.

 

3.

Уборщик злится на Джей Ди уже слишком долго. И не так, как обычно, своей иррациональной злобой, направленной абсолютно на всех вокруг, а бешено кипит неподдельной злостью. Казалось бы, странно, но факт отказа не особо сильно влияет на чувства Уборщика.

Большей частью на них влияет то, как Джей Ди ведет себя после отказа. А именно: абсолютно так же, как и раньше, как будто вообще ничего не произошло. Это приводит Уборщика в ярость, и он не может поверить в то, как легко интерн отмахнулся от его чувств, как будто это был очередной розыгрыш. Он или моральный урод, или идиот, что в голове Уборщика одинаково отвратительные понятия.

Как бы то ни было, хуже всего то, что он все еще так сильно жаждет внимания от Джей Ди. Его раздражает до глубины души, что этот сраный доктор грациозно прогарцевал в его жизнь, весь такой из себя, а затем еще и смеет не понимать, чего от него хотят.

Злость, которая приходит из-за нужды Уборщика во внимании Джей Ди, неосознанно выливается в то внимание, которое он с избытком оказывает в ответ. Он собирает вокруг себя других работников из обслуги и пользуется их помощью во время подготовки розыгрышей. Он вешает постер с лицом Джей Ди в их комнате отдыха и обращается к нему не иначе, как Враг. Розыгрыши становятся все более жестокими. Несколько раз Джей Ди даже сильно калечится, но обычно все не заходит дальше сильного желания Уборщика покалечить. Чтобы хотя бы выровнять конфликтующие внутри него чувства, Уборщик начинает ненавидеть себя меньше. Хотеть быть рядом с парнем становится не так плохо, если ему в это время причинять вред.

Это порочный круг. Чем больше он злится, тем больше времени он проводит рядом с Джей Ди в попытках ему насолить, а чем больше времени он проводит с ним, тем сильнее Джей Ди ему нравится. Из-за этого он ненавидит себя еще сильнее и старается выдать каждый раз розыгрыш помощнее.

Теперь у него есть еще и это. Помимо обычной работы, у Уборщика теперь есть огромные Планы. Он рано встает, рисует схемы и карты, координирует Планы на неделю вперед. Время от времени он следит за Джей Ди. Ко всем своим разработкам он подходит с творческой тщательностью, и только это помогает ему не свихнуться.

С тех пор как пошел второй год интернатуры Джей Ди, моменты настоящей любезности между ним и Уборщиком наступают редко, длятся не более десяти секунд, а происходят почти всегда после осуществления какого-нибудь Успешного Плана.

Редчайшим моментом настоящей любезности становится одна ночь, когда Уборщик встречает Джей Ди в баре посреди недели (не самом близком к больнице, но одном из тех, в которые Уборщик приходит, когда особенно не в настроении встретить знакомых). Тот сидит, ссутулившись, над чем-то, что выглядит как нормальный алкоголь, а не его обычные яблочные мартини или всякие причудливые коктейли. Чувствуя нарастающую пульсацию в голове, Уборщик двигается в его сторону с четким желанием убивать.

Он подходит к Джей Ди справа и намеренно хлопает по левому плечу. Тот поворачивается и никого не находит, и Уборщику кажется это слишком смешным. Старейший трюк всех времен и народов, а никогда не надоедает.

И, пока Джей Ди даже не успел даже подумать о том, чтобы повернуться в его сторону, он говорит:

— Здорово тебя здесь видеть, Эклер.

Джей Ди подпрыгивает на месте, чуть не расплескав свою выпивку, и резко поворачивает к нему голову. Судя по тому, как быстро он это сделал, много выпить он еще не успел.

— Ты что, следишь за мной? — его голос более плавный, чем обычно. Ни страха, ни злости. Он стал почти неузнаваемым. — Потому что я вообще не в настроении.

— Неа, это ты за мной следишь. Это мое место, знаешь ли.

И он уже собирается подхватить Джей Ди подмышки и сдвинуть со своего места, но доктор вырывается из его хватки и признается слишком громким голосом:

— Сегодня УМЕРЛА моя пациентка! Господи… Черт побери, Уборщик, ты… Я не смог спасти пациентку, она была всего лишь ребенком! Ты не мог бы отвалить от меня хотя бы на один вечер?

Вокруг начинают пялиться. Не на Джей Ди, а на него. Пялиться так, как будто готовы пинками выгнать его из бара и запретить появляться в нем на веки вечные.

Уборщик остается на месте, даже не повернувшись в сторону выхода, чувствуя, как его наполняет грусть. Прямо как несколько дней назад. Только теперь он грустит по другому поводу. Он смотрит на Джей Ди, не обращая внимания на полный бар обеспокоенных людей, и вдруг понимает, что ему совсем расхотелось доставать доктора.

— Эй…

— Просто уйди.

— Давай я куплю тебе выпить, — говорит Уборщик, и его голос звучит значительно мягче.

Джей Ди оборачивается, и застывает, и, возможно, хочет сказать, что накачивать его бухлом, пока он в таком эмоциональном состоянии, все равно что пасть ниже некуда (и на самом деле это первое, о чем он подумал, когда увидел Уборщика в баре), но тот его перебивает:

— Клянусь жизнью, я тебя не трону. Серьезно — пропустишь стаканчик за мой счет, а если после этого захочешь, чтоб я ушел — только скажи.

Подумав над предложением, Джей Ди смягчается в лице:

— Хорошо.

Уборщик окликает бармена, просит его смешать самый убойный и сладкий коктейль, какой он только может, и зарабатывает робкую улыбку от Джей Ди.

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — тихо спрашивает он, когда перед ним оказывается свежесмешанный коктейль. Действительно хороший вопрос, но Уборщик и сам не может на него ответить.

«Потому что в этот раз ты заслуживаешь этого», —думает он, но говорит:

— Наверное, я не такой злой, каким себя считал.

— Угу, — по голосу слышно, что Джей Ди не воспринимает его слова всерьез, но Уборщик не хочет спорить.

Джей Ди начинает пить. Он просто молчит и пялится в никуда расфокусированным взглядом. Уборщик прерывает тишину, подзывая бармена и заказывая себе самый обычный виски. Если честно, знакомое жжение, прокатывающееся по его пищеводу, намного приятнее тишины, установившейся между ними.

И это довольно странно, поскольку чуть ли не каждый раз, когда Уборщик пьет, он это делает в тишине, даже если это происходит в общественном месте. Он знает, что это странно, но ему нравится быть тем парнем, который сидит в баре сам по себе; не слишком привлекательный, чтобы можно было подумать, что он одинок; недостаточно привлекательный, чтобы кто-то захотел его подцепить. Это поведение добавляет загадочности в его образ. Не то чтобы кто-то пытался его разгадать, но какое впечатление!

Он никогда не будет главной частью чьей-то жизни — да он даже никогда не будет звездой истории, которые люди рассказывают своим друзьям раз или два. Он не будет тем парнем, который спас подавившегося пробкой чувака ударом по спине, или тем парнем, который так сильно кому-то вдарил, что пришлось накладывать швы. Или тем парнем, которому так сильно вдарили, что пришлось накладывать швы. Хотя иногда он и думает, что может стать тем парнем, который в один вечер напился до смерти. Или тем парнем, который поджег бар.

Но нет, он будет тем парнем, о котором все нехотя задумываются. Мысль о нем будет висеть на задворках сознания до конца их жизни. Время от времени они будут думать о том баре, о том мужчине, которого видели пару раз сидящим в одиночестве. И они будут задаваться вопросом, на который нет ответа. Потому что только одним фактом своего существования и своего присутствия он будет заставлять их шевелить мозгами.

Вот только теперь у них появится новый вопрос: кто этот новый парень и почему рука мужчины поглаживает его спину? Они друзья? Братья? Встречаются? Сын и отец?

Сам Уборщик не против изменения восприятия общественности. В какой-то мере он станет загадочней, в какой-то — наоборот, но даже странно, что его это сейчас не совсем волнует. Более важным оказывается то, что впервые за долгое время он чувствует себя как обычный человек. Они с Джей Ди не говорят друг другу ни слова, но они сидят в баре вместе. Вдвоем. Как нормальные люди.

— Она даже не знала, что умрет, — неожиданно нарушает тишину Джей Ди. Господи, он так грустно звучит. Не надломано, но… как будто ему очень больно. — Может, даже и лучше, что она не знала, но… Знаешь, что я ей сказал? Я обещал, что все будет хорошо. Как будто у нее было что-то легкое типа простуды и что мы ей дадим сраный сироп от кашля, и я не должен был… Мы не должны ничего обещать. Наверное, в свое последнее мгновение она только и думала о том, что я ей наврал…

Его голос становится на октаву выше и обрывается так, как будто он вот-вот задохнется. Ему ничего не остается сделать (ну еще можно громко всхлипнуть), как уткнуться лицом в плечо Уборщика и выдохнуть.

Тот не имеет ни малейшего понятия, почему Джей Ди вдруг решил так ему открыться. Но, кажется, это одна из тех вещей, о которых он даже не мог мечтать: его принимают за равного. А еще нахальный докторишка, про которого он когда-то думал, что тот может быть не таким, как остальные, выглядит таким приниженным…

Всхлипывающий доктор не отпускает его руку, а вцепляется в нее, будто клешнями, прижимаясь к нему сильнее. И Уборщик даже не возражает, что его используют как своеобразный заслон от окружающей действительности. Даже если не брать в расчет мимолетные мысли о том, как заканчиваются такие ситуации в кино, ему нравится быть неожиданным источником комфорта. Это какой-то головокружительный контраст: он уже привык быть источником страха. И если это какое-то благословение судьбы — свести их вместе после стольких лет односторонней вражды, — то он с радостью его примет.

Рука Уборщика обвивает Джей Ди, его щека прижимается к чужой голове, и ему совсем чуть-чуть не хватает смелости, чтобы поцеловать Джей Ди в макушку сквозь растрепанные волосы. И вдруг тот отшатывается, все еще слишком пьяный. На рукаве Уборщика остается дорожка из соплей и мокрое пятно. Он с отвращением вытирает его. «А я еще убираюсь в больнице за деньги».

— Пожалуйста, уйди.

И момент испорчен.

— Что? — он хмурится, но удерживается от того, чтобы не озвереть слишком быстро.

— Ты сказал: пропустишь стаканчик, а потом одно — ик! — слово, — бессвязно бормочет Джей Ди, — я — ик! — закончил пить. Хочу, чтоб ты ушел.

— Ты пьян, — пытается спасти момент Уборщик, — давай я отвезу тебя домой.

— Ммм, нет.

И он больше ничего не говорит. Не усложняет. Не уверяет Уборщика в том, что за ним кто-то заедет.

И, честно говоря, тому настолько больно, что он только бросает несколько скомканных банкнот бармену и уходит. Он даже не может заставить себя позаботиться о том, чтобы Джей Ди смог нормально добраться до дома.

 

4.

Даже подсознание Уборщика пытается избавиться от одержимости Джей Ди, поэтому он официально теряет голову от Доктора Блондиночки. Это вообще-то забавно, что ему начинает нравиться женщина, за которой интерн бегает годами, потому что, с одной стороны, это выглядит так, как будто он в очередной раз хочет вывести из себя Джей Ди. Так что это даже хорошо. Но какая-то часть Уборщика просто очень хочет восстановить справедливость — раз я навсегда останусь один, то пусть и он тоже.

Уборщик уверен, что он единственный, кто помнит тот вечер в баре. Он догадывается, что Черный Доктор в какой-то момент забрал Джей Ди, и тот просто проспался и все забыл. Никаких воспоминаний о том, что когда-то Уборщик был с ним очень, Очень Любезен. Потому что после того вечера Джей Ди относится к нему так же, как и обычно — с опаской и выражением лица «я-делаю-вид-что-верю-тебе-но-на-самом-деле-думаю-что-ты-врешь». Ну что за идиот.

Уровень злобы Уборщика снова повысился, и его жестокие фантазии стали красочнее. Даже его Планы теперь граничат с покушением на убийство, а манипулятивные приемы переросли в настоящие психологические пытки. Почти каждый раз, как он проявляет к кому-то любезность — это часть его манипуляций, скрывающая настоящее желание быть любезным (если не больше).

Они с Джей Ди дошли до такой степени в своих взаимоотношениях, что игнорировать его становится настолько дико, что это считается проявлением внимания. Более того, он начинает входить в компанию его друзей и даже становится ее частью. Он не только влюбляется в Доктора Блондиночку, но и открыто выказывает уважение Страшной Медсестре, шутливо поддевает Черного Доктора вместо Джей Ди и даже становится собутыльником Злого Доктора.

По представлениям Уборщика, это самая жестокая вещь, которую он когда-либо делал. Отчасти потому что Джей Ди так близко принимает все это к сердцу, отчасти потому что по-настоящему он не заслуживает такого отношения (но совершенно точно заслуживает жестокие розыгрыши).

Уборщику просто так сильно хочется сделать ему больно.

Спустя какое-то время эмоциональная боль Уборщика смешивается с обычной злобой. Конечно, ему официально отказала Доктор Блондиночка, но это уже в прошлом. Все вокруг идет привычным ходом, и это утешает. Ничего не меняется радикальным образом, и именно это так нравится Уборщику.

Он одинок. И он алкоголик. И он все меньше и меньше выполняет свои должностные обязанности. Самые важные отношения в его жизни построены на негативных чувствах. Остальные взаимоотношения с людьми он построил на запугивании или тотальном контроле. Все нормально, как и всегда.

После почти шести лет его помешанности сексуальное влечение к Джей Ди на удивление смогло выжить. Он не подавляет его так, как эмоции — на самом деле оно находится на последнем месте в списке того, что его волнует.

Уборщик давно принял то, что ему нравятся мужчины. Он даже предпочитает их женщинам. И, судя по тому, как Джей Ди всегда ведет себя с лучшим другом (как предполагает Уборщик), тот тоже не совсем гетеросексуален.

Впрочем, теперь уже все равно. Он даже рад своему влечению. Так каждую улыбку в адрес тупого доктора можно объяснить животным инстинктом. Или хотя бы попытаться.

Это значит, что можно не пытаться задвинуть мысли о Джей Ди во время мастурбации дома или на рабочем перерыве, когда он находится не так далеко от объекта своих фантазий. И чем чаще он приходит на работу пьяный, тем чаще ему случается это делать именно там.

Это значит, что, когда однажды слишком любопытный Джей Ди заходит в кладовую и видит его, прислонившегося к стене, со штанами, спущенными до колен, и членом в руке, он даже не стесняется посмотреть доктору в глаза.

Джей Ди, будучи социально неприспособленным оленем, остается стоять в дверях, открывая и закрывая рот, как задыхающаяся на суше рыба. Может, он и правда не может дышать от удивления — конечно, он уже видел член Уборщика, но не вот так же. И Джей Ди не может удержаться и направляет взгляд вниз, туда, где рука продолжает двигаться вверх-вниз, нисколько не потревоженная его присутствием.

После целых десяти секунд, в течение которых он не может решить, что сделать, Уборщик грубо ставит ультиматум:

— Либо заходи, либо выметайся — просто закрой уже сраную дверь.

Конечно, он так на самом деле предлагает присоединиться (и то, с каким желанием он смотрит на доктора, должно сделать предложение очевидным), но Джей Ди, похоже, принимает его за угрозу, потому что сразу сбегает, захлопнув за собой дверь.

Уборщика в миг охватывает смертельное разочарование, но он не поддается ему сразу. Он кончает, думая о том, как бы все было, если бы Джей Ди остался. А потом старательно избегает мысли о том, что тот не идиот, а просто не хочет его.

 

5.

Уборщик встречает девушку. Она эксцентричная, но по большей части обычная, очень симпатичная, и ее буквально зовут Девушка. И это так замечательно подходит к его способу взаимодействия с другими людьми, что, кажется, сама судьба свела их вместе. У нее даже есть брат, которого зовут Он. Разве не прекрасно?

Особенно учитывая то, что они познакомились в приемной психотерапевта, которому Уборщик в основном рассказывает о Джей Ди. Он ходит к врачу исключительно потому, что последний розыгрыш пошел не так, как предполагалось, и один из других докторов больницы получил травму. Суд предписал ему посещать психотерапевта как минимум два месяца.

И вот, борьба со всей этой ситуацией с Джей Ди привела его к Девушке. Будда точно за ним приглядывает.

Но даже красивая женщина, которой он нравится и которую к нему привели за ручку небеса, не помогает его жизни стать легче. Разговоры с ней изнуряют, так как всякий раз ему приходится натягивать маску совершенно другого человека. Он меняет маски постоянно, чтобы задурить людям головы или чтобы получить то, что хочет. Но обычно все эти маски — какие-то реальные вариации его личности или то, каким бы он хотел быть. А с ней… Приходится изображать того, кем он должен быть.

Быть нормальным подолгу его выматывает, и он старается избегать разговоров. Он водит ее в кино и делает все, чтобы ее отвлечь, а еще инициирует так много физического контакта, сколько вообще возможно.

Вот только пока она не хочет никакой физической близости. Ей нравятся глубокие поцелуи наедине, и даже после нескольких недель отношений она все еще не допускает его руки ниже пояса. Ему на удивление кажется это нормальным. И кажется нормальным работать над собой, чтобы стать другим человеком для нее, если это все, что нужно, чтобы она осталась с ним.

Когда в первый раз Джей Ди оказывается рядом с Девушкой, в голову Уборщика приходит идея использовать ее как рычаг давления на жалость. Только благодаря психотерапевту он на мгновение чувствует себя виноватым.

«Последняя попытка», — обещает он себе. Он все еще не может перестать думать о докторе и знает, что сделает все только хуже, но не может заглушить в себе источник эмоционального саморазрушения. Он готов.

— Кому цветы?

— Моей девушке.

— Пф-ф-ф, у тебя нет девушки.

Как предсказуемо. Конечно, Джей Ди не может поверить, что у такого человека, как Уборщик, может быть девушка. И от этого немного больно, но на правду не обижаются. Он и сам не может поверить в то, что у него теперь есть девушка.

И, конечно, Джей Ди не верит в то, что ее зовут Девушка. Звучит так, как будто Уборщик ее выдумал, чтобы не казаться таким одиноким и не интегрированным в общество (а еще похоже на тупую отмазку из фильма из ранних девяностых). Именно такого эффекта он и добивается. Если хоть что-то может на данный момент задеть чувства Джей Ди и сойти за какой-никакой флирт, так это смутная идея того, что Уборщик изо всех сил пытается его впечатлить.

Он машет рукой своей будто-бы-ненастоящей девушке и надеется услышать: «Боже, чувак, ты что, настолько одинок?», но Джей Ди только смеется и уходит.

Ничего, есть еще план «Б». Девушку можно использовать более разумно: вызвать ревность. Если Джей Ди увидит, что Уборщик действительно счастлив в отношениях с другим человеком, то, конечно, он подойдет и выразит свое недовольство. И тогда ему придется проглотить свою гордость и сказать, почему ему так неприятно.

Уборщик доказывает, что Девушка настоящая, и каким же униженным выглядит доктор! Впрочем, возможно, эта ситуация станет началом чего-то большего для него с Джей Ди. Уборщик недавно узнал о том, как прогрессируют эмоции большинства людей, и теперь он сначала выжидает какое-то время, прежде чем считать план провалившимся. Джей Ди может и не прийти в чувство за несколько дней.

Или даже неделю, несмотря на то, как часто он видит их целующихся или нежно получает от Уборщика (нежно по его представлениям), как в старые добрые деньки.

Или две недели, или три, или даже месяц, который проходит, прежде чем Уборщик решает, что Девушка ему достаточно нравится, чтобы показать ей себя настоящего.

Или в последующие недели, когда Уборщик смягчается и начинает принимать лекарства под строгим надзором Девушки, чтобы контролировать свои приступы экстремальной иррациональной злости, и в последствии справляется с приемом сам, чтобы избавить ее от лишних волнений.

Или в тот момент, когда он решает, что она ему нравится настолько, что может выдержать правду о Джей Ди, о том, как «Однажды я действительно влюбился в парня, но не знал, как с этим справиться. И все еще влюблен. И все еще не знаю, как справиться».

Он решается, потому что боится передумать — конечно, было бы удобнее ничего ей не говорить. Но лучше заранее эмоционально подготовить Девушку, пока его ревность к Джей Ди не достигла своего максимума и Уборщик не почувствовал себя слишком плохо.

И сейчас, конечно, нужно дождаться расставания Джей Ди с Эллиот, чтобы чувства захлестнули с новой силой. Все знают, что Джей Ди ведет себя совсем по-идиотски, когда он с ней, но эти отношения как коммунизм: в них есть какой-то смысл, когда они только в планах, а в реальности всегда обречены на провал. Уборщик уверен, что как только их отношения закончатся, его снова накроет волна ревности.

Это все так глупо, он знает, что глупо. Но он не может перестать чувствовать, и спасибо Будде, что Девушка понимает. Чувства к Джей Ди разрушают его изнутри, хотя с каждым днем все меньше и меньше.

 

+1.

Семейная жизнь — это просто замечательно. Что еще лучше — иметь секс на регулярной основе. Первый раз с двадцати-с-чем-то лет он чувствует, что у него есть тот, кто не только заботится о нем, но и о его интересах. Его любят, в нем не чают души, он тоже обожает ее в ответ, и по большей части все просто и понятно.

«По большей части» — ключевые слова.

Человек, которого ты любишь, должен быть единственным, ведь так? Так все говорят. И Уборщик и правда чувствует, что любит Девушку, но откуда ему знать, каково чувствовать любовь? Девушка, ее родные и их общий психотерапевт, да и вообще все, кто когда-либо с ним подолгу контактировал, соглашаются с тем, что его взгляд на жизнь и эмоции сильно искажены. Наверняка из-за смеси достаточно странного воспитания, влияния традиционной маскулинности и не леченной более тридцати лет психической болезни.

Его жена теперь знает о нем все. Это значит, что она знает, как именно он испытывает эмоции. И она с готовностью вышла за него замуж, так что наверняка считает, что он достаточно адекватен для честного брака.

Он учится, как правильно высказывать свои чувства. Поэтому Девушка знает о том, что он боится, что недостаточно ее любит. Она всегда заверяет его, что может разглядеть любовь в человеке.

Так что, очевидно, она знает, что даже после свадьбы, даже посреди медового месяца он все еще не разлюбил Джей Ди. Но она, наверное, не вышла бы за него, если бы не верила, что в один прекрасный день он его разлюбит. И Уборщика это пугает. И это единственная вещь, в которой он ей не признается. На случай, если она ждет, что в один день он станет человеком, сердце которого будет полностью принадлежать ей, он не может дать ей узнать, что боится забрать последний кусочек сердца у человека, который не полюбит его в ответ.

Его страх перемен, конечно, никуда не уходит.

Сейчас он силен, как никогда. Джей Ди собирается уходить из клиники, и Уборщик едва скрывает, до какой степени он опустошен.

В оставшийся месяц все, что он делает, — это думает о его уходе. Девушка помогает ему решить, как он будет себя вести во время прощания и что ему нужно будет сказать, и потом помогает ему справиться с эмоциями, чтобы он был к ним готов заранее.

— Тревожиться — это нормально, — успокаивающе говорит она. Ей приходится повторить это несколько раз, чтобы убедить его. — Даже если бы ты его искренне ненавидел, ты бы все равно переживал. Это очень ответственный момент.

Для него это больше, чем ответственный момент. Он садится так, как она ему говорит сесть, и делает дыхательные упражнения. Он принимает витамины, чтобы гарантировать отсутствие дефицита каких-то веществ в организме, которые могут вызвать стресс. Он следует каждому совету по борьбе с тревожностью, и каждые пару часов Девушка справляется о его эмоциях.

И наконец, когда ничего уже не помогает, он думает, что понял, в чем дело.

— Что ты сейчас чувствуешь? —спрашивает она в очередной раз перед тем, как залезть к нему в кровать.

— Я чувствую, что вот-вот умру.

В день ухода Джей Ди он на удивление спокоен. Он с ужасом ждал этого момента целыми днями, но теперь он наступает, а почему-то кажется, будто это самый обычный день.

Все проходит даже очень хорошо. Джей Ди признает, что уронил пенни, и, хотя это в сущности признание в случайном саботаже того, что у них могло бы быть вместе, Уборщик не чувствует себя злым. Он чувствует себя смирившимся.

А потом…

— Глен Мэттьюс.

Он все еще не может поверить, что Джей Ди ни разу не спрашивал. Типичная докторская заносчивость, они все слишком хороши, чтобы спросить имя у какого-то Уборщика. Но теперь все позади.

Глен улыбается — своей искренней, настоящей улыбкой — и рассказывает ему историю, которую до этого рассказывал только Девушке. О том, как он был тупым маленьким ребенком с дефектом дикции и даже не мог толком произнести собственное имя. Гэн Мэффюф. Это последний момент, когда можно все исправить, перечеркнуть все другие, что-то, что Джей Ди запомнит и будет вспоминать с улыбкой.

И потом он говорит: «Прощай».

И Господи, как же больно смотреть ему вслед, особенно зная, что скоро он выйдет через эти двери в последний раз.

И все.

Конец.

… Или нет.

Внезапно Уборщик вспыхивает. Не может все так закончиться, он не может… Это не честно! Рассказал забавную историю и «прощай»? О чем он думал, кивая ему в ответ? Этого недостаточно! Глен будет чувствовать эту незавершенность до конца своих дней, и он не может это так оставить.

Он бежит, подгоняемый выбросом адреналина, туда, куда ушел Джей Ди, надеясь, что сможет выследить его с помощью своего уборщического локатора или как-то еще, или, может, ему повезет, и тот еще не ушел из больницы, и…

И, судя по всему, судьба сегодня на его стороне. Доктор, видимо, услышавший частый стук его шагов, возвращается назад, в зону видимости.

— Убор… Глен?

Надо же, запомнил его имя. Глен стремительно подбегает к Джей Ди, хватает за руку и втаскивает его в ближайшую кладовку. На лице Джей Ди застывает выражение тихого ужаса.

— Я решил, что не закончил с тобой, — смело выпаливает Уборщик.

— Что это значит?

— Восемь лет.

В этот раз не колеблясь, не выдумывая стратегии и не прибегая к хитростям, он просто обхватывает лицо Джей Ди двумя руками и целует так, как должен был поцеловать под омелой тем Рождеством. Он даже не дает Джей Ди подумать о том, что это может быть какой-то очередной розыгрыш. Он пропускает его волосы сквозь пальцы и шагает к нему ближе; и он уже готов просто все взять и…

Джей Ди отрывается от него, чтобы перехватить дыхание, и в этот раз он не выглядит злым или смущенным. Он выглядит… грустным. Он пытается поймать взгляд Глена и ничего не произносит вслух, но его глаза говорят многое. Они оба как-то понимают друг друга без слов и соглашаются на еще один поцелуй.

Он настолько глубокий, насколько это физически возможно, и настолько же нежный. И жесткий, и медленный, и страстный, и жаркий, и такой, каким мог быть любой их поцелуй, если бы они только не потеряли время.

И вскоре они стоят, прижавшись друг к другу телами, но не смотрят друг на друга, сжимая друг друга в руках и тяжело дыша.

— Прости, — тихо говорит Джей Ди в шею Глена.

— За что?

— В основном за пенни.

Он хочет засмеяться — они оба хотят — но выходит только небольшой смешок.

— В основном?

— И за все… это время. Ты был…

— Да.

— Влюблен в меня.

Ему нечего ответить — все и так очевидно. Но потом Джей Ди добавляет:

— Ты знаешь, я так не хотел, чтоб ты злился на меня в первый день, потому что подумал, что ты милый. А потом я начал думать, что ты сумасшедший. Но все равно милый.

В мыслях они оба стонут от разочарования, от того, как нечестно все это было. Но Глен стонет громче.

— Ты бы хотел, чтобы мы могли начать все сначала?

— Теперь хочу, — признает Джей Ди.

— Но…

— Слишком поздно.

И Глен не может ничего сделать, кроме как согласиться.

— Да.

Господи.

Восемь лет.

Но теперь все разрешилось.

(Тогда почему он чувствует себя таким сломанным, каким не чувствовал за всю жизнь?)

— Я никогда не забуду тебя, Глен Мэттьюс, — легко улыбается Джей Ди, а потом тянется к нему и целует в уголок рта.

Глен хочет украсть еще один глубокий поцелуй, но решает: пусть этот будет последним. Иначе он никогда не сможет его отпустить.

— Я никогда не забуду то, что у нас могло бы быть, доктор Джон Дориан.

Они обнимаются: он чувствует, как жар сдавливает его грудную клетку изнутри и теплые руки давят на спину, а затем все проходит. Джей Ди открывает дверь кладовки и уходит, ни разу не обернувшись.

Уборщик выдыхает и последний раз смотрит ему вслед.


End file.
